


Hospital.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avrebbe tanto voluto rimanergli accanto in quel momento così importante per entrambi, ma la sua paura per il sangue e per tutto quello che riguarda l’ambito medico l’hanno costretto ad uscire dalla sala parto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot scritta per l’iniziativa AU!Zouis/Narry Fest del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

I piedini di Louis dondolano, distratti, oltre il bordo della sedia a causa delle sue gambe ancora troppo corte per riuscire a toccare terra, mentre il loro proprietario guarda il cielo azzurro come i suoi occhi oltre la grande finestra alla sua destra. Non gli piacciono gli ospedali, non gli piacciono i dottori e le loro medicine -per non parlare delle siringhe!-, non gli piace l’odore di disinfettante che gli punge il naso in quel modo fastidioso e non gli piace essere tutto solo in quell’enorme sala d’attesa.

« Ciao » lo saluta una vocina e Louis sobbalza, colto alla sprovvista.

Si gira, trovando davanti a sé un bambino moro con la carnagione un po’ più scura della sua e dei grandi e profondi occhi marroni.

« Ciao » gli risponde « Come ti chiami? »

« Zayn. E tu? »

Louis storce il naso: quel bambino ha un nome davvero strano. I suoi compagni di scuola si chiamano George, Harry, William... non Zayn.

« Io sono Louis » lo informa, prima di tornare a guardare fuori dalla finestra, sperando che il suo papà venga a chiamarlo il prima possibile, visto che si è proprio stancato di aspettare.

« Quanti anni hai, Louis? » gli chiede Zayn.

Il sedile della sedia accanto alla sua cigola appena, segno che l’altro bambino ci si sta accomodando sopra.

« Sette ».

« Io ne ho cinque, invece! E che cosa fai qui tutto solo? »

Certo che quel bambino, oltre ad avere un nome strano, è anche parecchio curioso.

« Aspetto che nasca la mia sorellina ».

Il moretto trattiene il fiato per qualche istante, stupito, poi « Anche io aspetto che nasca la mia sorellina! » esclama con gioia.

 

***

 

Vent’anni più tardi, in quella stessa sala d’attesa, c'è solo Zayn. Cammina avanti e indietro, senza riuscire a darsi pace. Sta per diventare padre e non sta più nella pelle ormai. Le urla di dolore del suo uomo che sta partorendo gli giungono ovattate ed ogni volta si chiude le orecchie con le mani per non sentirle. Avrebbe tanto voluto rimanergli accanto in quel momento così importante per entrambi, ma la sua paura per il sangue e per tutto quello che riguarda l’ambito medico l’hanno costretto ad uscire dalla sala parto. All’improvviso, un completo silenzio avvolge tutto quanto e Zayn smette di camminare e di respirare, portando una mano alla bocca per mangiucchiarsi le unghie. La porta davanti a lui si apre ed esce un’ostetrica, che gli sorride gentile.

« È nato? » le domanda flebilmente Zayn.

« È nata. È una femmina » lo corregge la donna, prima di invitarlo ad entrare.

Il moro non se lo fa ripetere due volte ed entra, di corsa, nella stanza, mentre l’ostetrica ride della sua reazione, nonostante ne abbia ormai viste tante e anche di peggiori. Il mondo, intorno a Zayn, si ferma ed il suo cuore inizia a battere all’impazzata quando vede Louis steso sul letto, tra le mani un piccolo fagottino a cui sorride dolcemente. Si avvicina piano, gli angoli degli occhi che pizzicano e il labbro stretto tra i denti per non scoppiare a piangere come un bambino.

« Contro ogni previsione, è una femmina » gli dice il suo uomo, senza alzare gli occhi « Ed è bellissima ».

A quel punto, Zayn non resiste più e si avvicina, poi si sporge e quando finalmente la vede non riesce più a trattenersi ed una lacrima scivola silenziosa lungo la sua guancia.

« Zayn Malik che piange! Questo è un giorno da segnare sul calendario! » lo schernisce Louis, mentre il moro guarda quella piccola creatura dalla carnagione più chiara della sua ma più scura  di quella dell’altro ed una marea di capelli neri sulla testa, proprio come i suoi.

« Spero che abbia i tuoi occhi » si lascia sfuggire, quasi soprappensiero « Se fosse così, sarebbe davvero il mix perfetto tra noi due ».


End file.
